Conventional Inductively Coupled Plasma-Optical Emission Spectroscopy ICP-OES and Inductively Coupled Plasma-Atomic Emission Spectroscopy ICP-MS systems typically utilize a solenoid receptive of an RF electrical current for confining a plasma and material sample in an associated magnetic field for analysis. However, such a device generates an uneven magnetic field over the length of the interior of the solenoid due to the helical configuration of the solenoid. This results in an uneven temperature distribution within the plasma affecting sample excitation and the trajectory of ions in the plasma. In addition, the solenoid is a single element, which lacks flexibility in controlling the associated magnetic field and the plasma/sample excitation.